To Love Him or not To Love Him
by leopardqueen224
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in town will she fall for the hot tempered jock or the milded to spicy actor? Really not good at summeries
1. The First Day

Ok people this fic was a request from Bankotsu's sexy bunny girl. I feature Bankotsu and Kagome. So read and enjoy or don't I really don't care.

Bankotsu ran into the school building. He was still trying to pull his hair back into a ponytail. He was late, again. 'Mrs. Halting is going to kill me.' He thought as he slid into the class five minutes after the tardy bell.

"Look at who's finally decided to join us." She said giving him the pink slip. He took it and began to walk to his seat. Jakotsu was laughing as Bankotsu took the seat next to him.

"Nice." Jakotsu said licking his lips. You could only partially tell that Jakotsu was gay today. Sometimes he did something so. . . not normal that everyone knew he was gay but today he seemed to as straight as a pencil. . . ok as straight as a bendy ruler. . . Ok, Ok everyone knew he was a straight as a rainbow but who cares he was still Bankotsu's best friend even when he did something so gay it made everyone think there was something wrong with him.

"Now that Mr. Bankotsu has decided to join us let me introduce our new student. Everyone this is Kagome. Kagome please tell the class a little about yourself."

"Well My name is Kagome; I am from Phoenix, AZ. Um. . . My favorite color is green and my favorite flower is a Lily."

"Class any questions for her. Ah. . . Kikyo."

"So if you're from Phoenix then this must be a really small town to you." In truth is it really was a small town. Everyone here knew each other, grew up together. And everyone had their place. The Jocks, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Shippo, Koga. Popular, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken. . . vs. Naraku, Kageura, Kanna, and the Theater, The Band of Seven. It would only be a short while until the new girl found her place.

"Yeah it is kinda small but I like it." She said. I raised my hand to, well to pick on her.

"I am Bankotsu leader of the theater here, so did you act in your other school."

"Yep. I also played soccer and danced."

"Really well here you're. . ." Jakotsu put his hand over my mouth and shut me up. Inuyasha raised his hand.

"I also play soccer, but, this has nothing to do with the other questions, do you want to have lunch with us." When he said 'us' he pointed to the rest of his group. She blushed and nodded. And for some odd reason I felt insanely jealous and new that if I could I would take Kagome from him. That was the plan now all I had to do was tell the rest of the group.

The next three periods went by slowly, it was almost painful. I had one other morning class with the new girl sadly I also had it with Inuyasha. Finally the lunch bell rang and I nearly ran down the stairs. I was the first in the lunch room and, just to piss Inuyasha off, I took the table they always sat at. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in together. He walked to the usual table without noticing that I was sitting there. When he finally looked his face showed utter hatred.

"Go sit with your other fags." He said. As Jakotsu walked behind him.

"I prefer being called gay, thank you, and you really should pay better attention, and you see, he is sitting with the rest of us." As he spoke the rest of them had sat down. Jakotsu took his seat and pointed. "Your friends are over there." Inuyasha and Kagome left and I told the guys the plan.

Lunch ended and I had my electives left both were theater classes and both were with Jakotsu and all of us had the last class together.

I walked into the theater class with Jakotsu at my side and nearly grinned my face off. Kagome had this class and Inuyasha didn't.

"So." I said as I walked to her "what do you have sixth hour."

"I have theater twice, this hour and next hour."

"Really? So do I." I laughed and gave her the grand tour. This day was really getting better.

Ok so that was the first chapter until I feel like writing again. . .


	2. Drama

Ok well I finally felt like writing again . . . did anyone else notice I spelt Kagura wrong in the last chapter lol I guess I have to fix that. So where was I oh, Ya Bankotsu's day was finally getting better.

Bankotsu Knew that Inuyasha would be pissed if he knew Kagome had her last to classes with him. Suikotsu laughed walking in and gave Jakotsu a kiss on the cheek. (Yes Jakotsu and Suikotsu are going out.) Rin walked in with the rest of the band. Rin was the only cool popular person. Was that and oxymoron or what? Class began with sitting on stage. Jakotsu was doing Naraku impressions. Bankotsu then started Inuyasha impressions.

"I am the best mostest stupided Jock in the world." Bankotsu said.

"But I am the coolestest dude in school." Jakotsu said back. Kagome laughed.

"Honey this is nothing," Jakotsu said to her, "Try to watch us all play baseball. Gasp theater baseball." Jakotsu put a hand to his heart.

"Dodge ball was coolerest." Suikotsu said.

"Is that even a word?" Asked Renkotsu.

"It is now." Suikotsu said back.

"In Suikotsu world maybe."

"Suikotsu world is the only one that matters." That got him a smack from Jakotsu.

"What about Mukotsu's world." Asked Mukotsu.

"No one cares about you, Ginkotsu, or Kyokotsu." Suikotsu said.

"I care about Ginkotsu." Said Renkotsu.

"Ooh I See." Jakotsu said.

"It's not like that."

"Sure it's not."

"Hey guys we really should get some work done today." Bankotsu said. "Let's hook up some microphones for the little kid concert now so we don't have to do it tonight. Then we can start on the lights.

They spent the rest of the day getting ready for the concert. After school Bankotsu went to talk to Kagome but she was gone. Bankotsu went to get his stuff and saw her with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his arm over her shoulder and said something that made her giggle. Bankotsu turned quickly and almost hit Kikyo, who had been watch as he had. She seemed so sad.

"You still care for that abusive ass?" Bankotsu asked and she nodded.

"You promised never to tell." She said.

"I keep my promises, I just don't want to see another end up like you. Kikyo, You are my sister don't be stupid."

"Promise." She said.

"Promise what?" Bankotsu asked.

"That you will save her before he hurts, I will always love him but. . . but don't let another go through what I did. Please Bankotsu don't let him hurt her."

"I'll do what I can from the outside but you're the one in the in." With that he left. He still remembered what his sister had looked like the night she had come home after a fight with him. She looked like she had been in a bad car crash, which is what they had told their parents at the price of Bankotsu's car, which was why he was walking to school.

"Bankotsu you look serious." Sesshomaru said.

"Your Inuyahsa's brother right, were you at the house that night." Bankotsu said. If Sesshomaru had been there he would know what night if he hadn't. . .

"I'm the reason he didn't kill her." Sesshomaru said.

"He'll hurt her, too." Bankotsu said.

"He still loves your sister. He is only after her because they look alike."

"He shouldn't have hurt her."

"He won't hurt her again. That I can guarantee."

"How?"

"Kikyo wasn't the only one to almost die that night." Sesshomaru looked cold and unemotional. "Rin was at the house also. Inuyasha didn't think I had gotten home yet, Rin got in between them and he hit her in the back." His voice trailed off. He had hurt his brother to protect Rin and Kikyo. He hadn't liked it but he had done what need to be done to save them.

"Thank you." Bankotsu said and left to go home.

"Bankotsu!" Sang Jakotsu. Bankotsu began to wonder if he would ever get home.

"What." He said.

"You look depressed." And with that Jakotsu gave him a big kiss on the lips and pulled back. Suikotsu was laughing as were the rest of his friends.

"Thanks. That was all I ever wanted from you." He said sarcastically.

"I know you did, that's why I gave it to you." And finally Bankotsu got home.

Ok I'm done. Damn that Inuyasha! And I Just love Jakotsu. Cookies to the next people who review. Yay cookies.


	3. Pain

Hey everyone sorry about the long wait. Between high school and college classes I lost time but now I'm back and here is the next chapter, also I promise that now summer is here I will be updating far more often. So here are some brownies to make up for my delayed efforts. Please read and Review.

Bankotsu thought about Kagome and his way home. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, then pictures of her with Kikyo's bruises.

He quickly finished his homework and was left staring at his wall hoping that Kagome was well. His phone startled him when it went off.

"Yo." He said.

"Bankotsu I need to come . . . to come get me." Kikyo's voice sounded broken over the phone. Bankotsu's heart nearly stopped in his chest.

"I'm on my way stay where you are." Bankotsu took the keys to his dad truck and drove to where he knew Kikyo was at. She was covered by the walls to the phone booth so Bankotsu didn't see all the damage at once. It wasn't until she turned to face him that he wished murder was legal. Her face was covered in dark blue bruises. Her lip was busted open and blood dripped slowly over her lips as though there was a cut in her mouth. Reddish bruises gather around her neck and on the back of her arms where she had been grabbed, fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Brother! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I . . . I just had to see him." She cried on his shoulder.

"Why, why did he do this to you!" Bankotsu want to scream at her for being so stupid, but he knew that she felt bad enough. "How did you get here?" He asked instead of asking why the hell she went to see him.

"Rin drove me. She wanted to take me to a hospital but they would ask questions and have me file a report and I don't want to."

"Kikyo you're going to end up dead!" Fresh tears fell down her face. "What set him off this time?"

"Kagome didn't want to come over so he asked me to. We talked a bit then I said she wasn't worth his time he got mad and. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"I so sorry. Where was Sesshomaru?"

"He got between us punched Inuyasha in the mouth, said that he didn't deserve any girl if he couldn't treat her right."

"He's right about that."

"I know."

"So why do you let him beat you?"

"Because . . . because I love him."

"That's a stupid reason."

"I know but it is the only reason I have." She tried to give him a small smile.

"That's what I was afraid of." He said as they drove home.

School the next day passed slowly. Many people asked about Kikyo's bruises, they all said she fell of a latter the bruises on her neck and arms where from them trying to catch her. Everyone but Kagome seemed to by it.

"What really happened to your sister!" She demanded in six hour.

"That's not my secret to share."

"Well your he brother, why don't you do something!"

"I can't save a person from something they don't want to be saved from!"

"Why don't you try!"

"She's my sister don't you think I already have!!!!!" Bankotsu screamed at her. She fell silent. Her eyes expressed how she felt, relizing that he had done everything he could for his sister.

"I'm sorry." She said softly "That was out of line. I have only been here two days and I try to judge how much you help your sister.

"It's alright I guess it doesn't look like I'm doing much from the outside, but I am doing all I can."

"I believe you."

"Do you want to grab an ice cream after school with the rest of us." He asked hopeful

"Sure, if it makes up for my rudeness to you."

"It does." He said and smiled at her she returned it and Bankotsu thought his day was going to get better until Sesshomaru walked in.

"Bankotsu, Rin I need to talk with you guys." He spoke as though this was a matter between life or death. But knowing his family I just might have been.

Ok all done for now I promise to update soon!!!!!! Thank you for reading this far ^_^


End file.
